


Winchester a domicilio

by SarNovakWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarNovakWinchester/pseuds/SarNovakWinchester
Summary: Castiel seguía siendo un ángel, pero comenzaba a tener sentimiento humanos, como el amor. Todo iría bien de no ser porque se había enamorado de ambos hermanos Winchester, y ninguno parecía haberlo notado hasta que él dio el paso con los dos.¿Cas tendrá que elegir a uno, o existirá la manera de estar con ambos a la vez sin que todo acabe en un desastre?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ni los personajes me pertenecen ni la historia. Solo soy muy fan de estos tres y cuando están juntos y revueltos mucho más.  
> Sexo suavecito al principio y luego más guarrote.  
> Vuestras hormonas van a acabar por las nubes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas!!! Esta es una nota cortita para todos/as quiénes me leéis por aquí (que sois unos cuantos jejejeje)
> 
> Estaba pensando en crear un grupo de WhatsApp de SPN, donde conoceros a quienes queráis y podamos compartir por ahí fotos y de todo. Si a alguien le apetece unirse, que me mande por privado un mensaje con su número, para que no quede aquí guardado públicamente.
> 
> Si ya existe algún grupo del que sois miembros, os agradecería mucho que me pudiese unir ❤❤
> 
> Me es indiferente que sea en español/inglés, puedo desenvolverme bien con ambos idiomas.

 

* * *

  **"** Mierda, me quedé dormido"- pensó mientras se desperezaba y bostezaba exageradamente. Miró al asiento del piloto y observó a su hermano, Dean, durmiendo profundamente. Sam sabía que durante su turno de guardia no podía quedarse dormido, y menos aún si el Impala estaba aparcado en medio de un bosque donde era frecuente que habitasen algunas criaturas sobrenaturales.

De repente fue consciente de que el ruido que le había despertado había sido el del motor del coche y, que si su hermano estaba durmiendo, él no podía haber sido.

-Dean... ¡Dean!- intentó despertarle.  
-Sammy... Simplemente déjame dormir- le contestó su hermano aún en sueños.

Sam resopló, cogió un cuchillo de debajo de su asiento y salió del coche dispuesto a averiguar que pasaba. Escuchó un ruido entre unos árboles y, apretando con fuerza el cuchillo, decidió seguirlo y dar caza a su causante.

Mientras tanto, Dean abrió despacio un ojo y, cuando observó a Sam adentrarse entre la maleza, llamó entre susurros.

-Cas... Castiel necesito verte.

El ángel no se hizo de rogar y apareció al instante en el asiento del copiloto. Miró a Dean con sus bonitos ojos azules y, con una sonrisa inocente, le dijo:

-Dean... Espero que tu hermano no se pierda siguiendo a Emmanuel...  
-¿Qué? ¿Has traído a otro ángel? ¡Sabía que había sido obra tuya lo de los ruidos pero no me esperaba a uno de tus amigos con plumas!- exclamó Dean con sorpresa.  
-Shh... Tú encendiste el coche y le hiciste creer a Sam que estabas dormido... Los dos somos igual de culpables.

Dean sonrió con ternura a Cas y se acercó a darle un rápido abrazo. Inhaló su olor y apretó los dientes, "nunca podré conseguir nada con él"- pensó. Ese era el problema, tantas horas juntos en el búnker habían acabado haciendo que Dean aceptase su bisexualidad y que se había enamorado totalmente de aquel inocente ángel.

-Y bien Dean, ¿qué querías?- preguntó Castiel interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- ¿Para qué alejamos a Sam y me llamaste?

"Para poder sentarte encima de mí y besarte hasta quedarnos sin aire"- quiso responder. Sin embargo, respiró profundamente y dijo:

-Creo que tengo otra pista del paradero de Crowley, pero ya sabes cómo se pone Sam con el rey del infierno y su obsesión por darle caza... Por eso pensé que debería decírtelo solo a ti.  
-Dean, creo que ambos sabemos que no me has llamado por eso- susurró el ángel acercándose.  
-C-C-Cas... ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Dean muy nervioso.  
-Yo también he sentido cosas en el búnker, Dean. No eres el único que ha querido tener una tarde libre y una cama con plena disposición.  
-O-oh...- dijo Dean quedándose sin palabras.

Castiel acarició con suavidad el mentón de Dean y se acercó para besarle. Unió suavemente sus labios con los de él y comenzó a moverse hasta terminar en su cuello. Siguió besándole mientras se acomodaba y se le escapó una sonrisa al notar la erección de Dean contra su pierna.

-Hoy estás con ganas- le susurró entre beso y beso.  
-Y tú estás muy juguetón- respondió Dean retomando el control.

Le besó con más fuerza y pasión, agarró su culo con una mano y con la otra le tiró del pelo haciendo que Castiel echase la cabeza hacia atrás. Miró brevemente su cuello antes de lanzarse a besarlo y mordisquearlo. Los gemidos del ángel y como se restregaba contra su erección hacían que se le pusiera más dura y decidió que no podía aguantar mas.

Le apartó suavemente y se desabrochó el pantalón, haciéndole un gesto al ángel para que explorase por allí abajo. Su compañero no se lo pensó y, apartando rápidamente la ropa interior, dejó al aire la enorme erección. Cas cogió aire bruscamente y comenzó a masajearla, lenta pero rítmicamente, mirando a Dean y escuchando sus gemidos de placer.

-Pasemos a la parte de atrás- le susurró mientras daba un ligero apretón a su miembro.

Solo obtuvo un gruñido como respuesta, pero empezaron a moverse y cambiarse a los asientos de detrás.

-Cas, quítate los pantalones- exigió Dean con rudeza.

El ángel no lo dudó e hizo lo que le había ordenado. Él también tenía muchas ganas de sentir a Dean por primera vez. Se los quitó y le besó. Estaba un poco perdido porque era su primera vez con otro chico, pero confiaba plenamente en Dean y se sentía seguro entre sus brazos.

Dean se asomó a los asientos de delante y sacó de la guantera un bote de lubricante. Encogió los hombros ante la mirada interrogativa de Castiel, negándose a reconocer que lo había metido ahí para... Sus... "Trabajos manuales" cuando tenía un rato libre y Sam no estaba; y empezó a echarse un poco en los dedos para masajear la entrada de Castiel. Sintió como se estremecía al meterle un dedo y decidió incluir otro.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó con ternura al ver al ángel torcer el gesto.  
-N-no...- susurró- es... Excitante.

Dean sonrió y, mientras seguía moviendo sus dedos dentro y fuera, comenzó a echar lubricante en su miembro y a acariciarlo para que se impregnase mejor. Miró a Castiel, retiró dedos recibiendo una queja por parte del ángel y le mandó levantarse un poco para poder metérsela. Le acomodó en su cuello y empezó a metérsela con cuidado y despacio, sin separar sus ojos verdes de los de su ángel.

-Dean... Esto es impuro- le dijo entre temblores.  
-Shhh, solo disfruta.

Dean se la metió del todo y empezó a moverse, a acariciar la espalda de Castiel haciéndole gemir su nombre, cosa que casi le catapultó al final. Se controló y le agarró el miembro al ángel, dándole más placer aún.

Tras los primeros minutos, Castiel apoyo una mano en el hombro de Dean y empezó a moverse él, tomando ligeramente el control del polvo. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, pero a juzgar por la expresión con los labios entreabiertos y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada por el placer que estaba sintiendo su compañero, lo estaba haciendo genial.

-Ah...Ahhh Cas... Yo... Me corro- gimió Dean tras unos cuantos minutos.  
-Hazlo para mí- le pidió Castiel rezumando placer y lujuria.

Dean gimió su nombre una última vez y se vació totalmente dentro de Castiel, sin parar de acariciarle el miembro hasta que el ángel se corrió también, manchando el pecho desnudo de Dean.

Se retiró lentamente de él y le dio un beso para después abrazarle con mucho cariño. Notó la respiración entrecortada de Castiel y, en ese momento, se sintió feliz.

Castiel se apartó para vestirse, pero Dean no le dejó.

-Quedémonos un poco más así- suplicó.

Así lo hicieron, se abrazaron con más fuerza y esperaron hasta que la respiración de los dos de había calmado. Se dieron un ligero beso y, al separarse, Castiel vio a través de la ventanilla una silueta. Se sobresaltó aún afectado por lo que acababa de pasar, pero sabía de sobra quien era el que les estaba mirando con la boca abierta.

Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam se pasó las manos por el pelo con desesperación de nuevo, no lograba que su hermano admitiese lo que había visto con sus propios ojos, ni si quiera admitía sentir algo por Castiel, el ángel con el que le había pillado en el coche días atrás. Estaba más que claro que Dean quería a Cas, pero si no quería aceptarlo ni él mismo, mucho menos en voz alta y delante de Sam.

-Sam, por última vez, lo que viste fue solo un abrazo de amigos, yo estaba en el asiento de atrás buscando una cosa y Cas quiso agradecerme todo lo que hice por él con un abrazo.

-Dean- suspiró desesperado- estabais sin camiseta, teníais un bote de lubricante al lado y Cas estaba en tu cuello, eso no es un "abrazo".

-Sam...

-No, no tienes que ocultarme nada, no voy a tratarte distinto, si os queréis y sois felices, te apoyaría en todo, Dean. No sé por qué a mí, que soy tu hermano, no quieres admitirlo... ¡Y peor aún después de lo que vi!

Dean se frotó los ojos con fuerza y miró intensamente a su hermano. "Joder"- pensó- "a la mierda". Cogió aire con fuerza, se sentó en una de las sillas del búnker, enterró la cara entre las manos y volvió a mirarle.

-¿Qué quieres, Sam? ¿Que admita que tengo algo con Cas? No sé ni yo lo que tenemos... Y sí, nos acostamos en el Impala, él desapareció y no he vuelto a saber nada.

-Dean... Me alegro que me lo hayas contado, ¿probaste a rezarle?

-Sí, varias veces, aunque solo fuese para aclarar que pasa entre nosotros, pero no me gusta, solo ocurrió ni yo sé por qué- mintió Dean.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, no me gusta Cas ni me gustó lo que pasó entre los dos, me dejé llevar por las ganas del momento, pero me imaginé que era aquella chica del bar con la falda roja.

Sam le miró sin creerse ni una palabra, pero tampoco le apetecía discutir con su hermano. Asintió ligeramente y se fue a su habitación con la excusa de coger unos libros. 

Dean se sintió aliviado del cambio de tema, aunque algo culpable por haber dicho esas mentiras en voz alta. Jamás admitiría delante de Sam lo mucho que estaba enamorado del ángel ni las veces que había llorado al no obtener respuesta cuando le rezó estos días. Pensaba que Castiel se había arrepentido y que no quería saber nada más de él, y no existía cosa que le hiciera más daño que aquello. 

Apretó los dientes con rabia y se dirigió a la cocina a por una botella de Whiskey, si no se emborrachaba rápido acabaría llorando el nombre de su ángel otra vez, y se negaba a ello. Destapó el licor aspirando su fuerte olor, le dio un buen trago con los ojos cerrados y susurró bajito su nombre, para probar suerte por última vez.

-Cas... maldito cabrón contesta, necesito hablar contigo y ya no se cómo poder contactar, deja de ignorarme por favor...

Sin embargo, Castiel no apareció en la cocina, si no en un cuarto un poco mas abajo, sorprendiendo a Sam, quién estaba leyendo un libro tirado en su cama hasta que él apareció.

-¡Cas! Menudo susto, tío. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sam, Dean está abajo llamándome por quinta vez hoy, necesito que me ayudes.

-¿No quieres hablar con él? Me contó un poco por encima que había pasado.

-Me siento avergonzado, me da cosa hablar con él de eso... Me da miedo admitir que quizás me guste un poco.

Castiel miró a Sam con desesperación, quería a Dean y sentía cosas por él, pero lo que nadie sabía era que por su hermano también. Estaba hecho un lío porque quería a ambos hermanos, pero no quería hacer daño a ninguno y sabía que no podría tener una relación con ambos a la vez. Ahora tenía claro que Dean estaba enamorado de él, pero le parecía injusto elegir sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de Sam, debía asegurarse y hablar con ambos.

-Sam... el amor es complicado entre los humanos.

-Lo sé, Cas, pero hay veces que es muy sencillo, como Dean y tú, que os queréis y deberíais estar juntos.

-No, Sam, no solo siento cosas por tu hermano. Yo... creo que por otra persona también- dijo el ángel dispuesto a sincerarse de una vez por todas- te miro y me dan ganas de besarte, Sam.

-¿Q-Qué?- balbuceó Sam.

-No lo sé, no tengo ni idea de que hacer.

-Cas, es imposible que me quieras a mi o que quieras besarme, si tan indeciso estás hazlo y comprueba cómo son paranoias tuyas y no sientes nada por mí.

Sam dijo eso seguro de que a Cas no le haría falta comprobarlo de verdad, pero se le olvidaba que era un ángel un tanto inocente y curioso, por lo que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de que Castiel se le acercase juntando sus labios con los de él. Abrió los ojos por el susto pero, en vez de apartarse, se relajó y respondió al beso del ángel. Ni si quiera sabía por qué, pero encontraba ese beso como un mar en calma, un oasis entre todo lo demás. Ni si quiera pensó en Dean, en que él se consideraba heterosexual ni en absolutamente nada que no fuese Castiel. Notó como el ambiente de la habitación cambiaba y como su alma se insuflaba con energía, como si sintiese pequeñas descargas en todo el cuerpo.

Se apartó algo confundido y miró a Cas, preguntando con la mirada que había sido eso. El ángel le miró y suspiró, "no, otra vez no"- pensó. Cogió aire y se lo explicó a Sam.

-Cuando me relajo y me dejo llevar, parte de mi esencia se libera, si hay algún humano cerca la absorbe, pasando a sentirse increíblemente feliz y bien, por eso hay personas que se ponen felices de repente y sin motivo, porque tienen cerca un ángel que está tranquilo y relajado, liberando parte de su gracia.

-Cas... cállate y bésame otra vez- gimió Sam sin pensar en nada mas que no fuese sentir los labios de Castiel de nuevo.

-Sam... Esa esencia puede llegar a convertirse en una adicción si tomas mucha en poco tiempo... Has probado poca y ya quieres mas, entiendo que se sienta bien pero puede ser peligroso.

-Por Dios, cállate y hazlo, necesito aclararme ahora yo también.

Castiel suspiró y lo hizo, le dio un beso tierno, atrapando suavemente los labios de Sam con sus dientes. Pasó una mano por su pelo, pegándole más a él, y siguió besándole con delicadeza. En cierto momento abrió ligeramente la boca y dejó que su lengua jugase tímidamente con la del pequeño de los Winchester, descubriendo un nuevo tipo de placer. Sam gimió contra sus labios y le empujó ligeramente contra él, haciéndole un gesto para que se tumbasen juntos en la cama. 

Así ocurrió, se recostaron juntos y Sam sentía cada vez más de la esencia del ángel dentro de él, pero necesitaba más aún. Empezó a acariciarle el torso por debajo de la camiseta, acercándose peligrosamente al cinturón, donde se detuvo al llegar, pidiendo permiso para continuar. Castiel estaba extasiado por la delicadeza de las caricias y la ternura con la que se estaban besando, pero sabía que estaba mal, que antes de hacer nada más con Sam, debía hablar con Dean, de lo contrario sentía que le estaba engañando.

-Sam, para.- ordenó Castiel con firmeza pero sin ser brusco- no puedo hacer esto sin hablar con Dean.

-Cas... Yo... Es tu esencia, no soy yo, no tienes nada que hablar con Dean, yo no siento nada amoroso por ti, es solo... Uf- dijo Sam despertando del trance en el que él mismo había entrado.

-Lo sé y lo siento, no debí haberte besado, lo siento mucho Sam, solo quería... No lo sé ni yo, no tengo ni idea de a qué hermano Winchester quiero.

Sam le miró algo confuso y cerró los ojos, él no sentía nada por Cas, ¿no?. "Es todo la esencia de la que me acaba de hablar, yo no le quiero"- se dijo a sí mismo no muy convencido- "pero... ¿él si siente algo por mi?. Abrió los ojos dispuesto a responderle, pero el hermoso ángel de ojos azules había desaparecido.


	3. Chapter 3

Tres días más tarde y dos noches de tremenda borrachera, Sam decidió salir del búnker a tomar un poco el aire. Dean llevaba detrás de él para ello durante horas, preguntándole el motivo de dicha reclusión aún sabiendo de antemano que no obtendría respuesta. Según Sam, no podía decirle "Hey Dean, Castiel me besó pasándome parte de su gracia y haciendo que me sintiese como un drogadicto con mono de ángel"; sin que eso terminase en una tremenda pelea y disgusto entre ambos hermanos.

Sam no sentía nada por Castiel que no fuesen ganas de más esencia, la necesitaba y no era capaz a entender como Dean podía estar tan tranquilo, sin mostrar un solo ápice de desear lo mismo. Dean... simplemente se limitaba a querer averiguar que le pasaba a su hermano y a rezar una y otra vez a su ángel, a que apareciese de nuevo y poder hablar con él, aunque esto no había ocurrido desde aquella noche en el Impala. Hasta llegó a pensar que no le había gustado y se avergonzaba de haber tenido relaciones con un humano, no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Cas para evitarle como estaba haciendo.

Ambos hermanos estaban mal, cada uno por su propio motivo, pero ambos tenían algo en común: Castiel. Aquel ángel de ojos azules, pelo negro despeinado, gabardina y corbata mal abrochada que tantas veces les había ayudado, logró entrar en sus vidas de manera que ninguno se esperaba, revolucionando todo en apenas una semana.

Por otro lado, Castiel se había pasado estos días haciendo pequeños recados del cielo, nada importante que le quitase tiempo de pensar en los Winchester. Cada vez tenía mas claro que los amaba a los dos. Dean le aportaba seguridad, fiereza, valentía para hacer cosas que de otra manera no haría. Sam le aportaba calma, conversaciones profundas, ganas de acurrucarle entre sus brazos y alas hasta que se durmiese. Tenía motivos para amar a cada uno, pero no podía ser tan egoísta de mantener una relación con ambos y pretender que lo aceptasen. Debía tomar una decisión, pero no tenía nada claro, no podía elegir entre dos caras de la misma moneda que le complementaban y le hacían sentir felizmente humano.

Además de todo eso, estaba el tema de la gracia. Con Dean aún no le había pasado, pero con Sam, nada mas rozar sus labios con los de él, parte de su gracia había salido flotando de su cuerpo y había rodeado a Sam, induciéndole en un pequeño trance por el cual el menor de los Winchester había sufrido un desliz pasional con el fin de obtener mas de su esencia. Eso era un verdadero fastidio y problema en cuanto a las relaciones humanos/ángeles, ya que éstos últimos no podían controlar cuando ocurría esto y cuando no. Con Dean posiblemente no fuese así debido a los nervios y la lujuria que él despertaba en Cas, pero Sam... él le hacía sentir calmado y en paz, de ahí lo que pasó.

Finalmente, y tras varios días sin parar de pensar en lo mismo una y otra vez, sin parar de escuchar los gritos de Sam rogándole mas de su droga y los rezos de Dean llorando por su ausencia, decidió poner punto final al asunto. Se miró al espejo para infundarse la confianza necesaria y se teletransportó hasta la entrada del búnker, donde se encontró a los dos hermanos tomando el aire y bebiendo unas cervezas.

-¡CAS!- gritó Dean asustado al ver aparecer de golpe al ángel. Su pulso se aceleró.

-Castiel...- susurró Sam mientras sus pupilas se dilataban de deseo.

El ángel notó como el ambiente cambiaba y se respiraba cierta tensión. Tomó aire despacio y miró a Sam. No se sorprendió de ver la mirada salvaje y llena de ganas que tenía, necesitaba más gracia, era un adicto, exactamente igual que con la sangre de demonio, solo que la esencia angelical era mas potente. Le sonrió ligeramente y cambió su vista hacia Dean. El mayor de los Winchester tenía la respiración agitada y los ojos rojos. Cas no podía creerse que estuviese casi llorando por verle después de varios días. "Me quiere..."- pensó con emoción. Sin embargo, lo primero era lo primero.

-Tenemos que hablar. Los tres.- añadió al observar sus expresiones confusas.

-Castiel...- volvió a susurrar Sam con voz dulce- primero tengo que hablar yo contigo a solas.

Cas dudó, sabía que a Sam le estaba cegando la intensidad con la que ahora podía percibir la gracia de un ángel. Era como si fuese un busca-ángeles electrónico, pudiendo detectar a cualquiera por la esencia que desprendían al hacer cualquier cosa en un radio bastante extenso. Sin embargo, él no obtendría gracia si Castiel no se acercaba demasiado o se dejaba llevar, por lo que aceptó.

Dean les miraba extrañado, no quería admitirlo pero los celos estaban llamando a su puerta. Se había follado al ángel con fuerza en el Impala, pero ahora solo quería un poco de cariño por su parte, había mandado a paseo su orgullo al tercer día rezándole. Estaba enamorado de él y pensaba hacérselo saber lo antes posible. Le picaba la curiosidad por lo que pudiese querer hablar con él Sam, pero supuso que sería alguna amenaza del tipo: Si le haces daño a mi hermano, te mato.

Sam le hizo un gesto a Cas para entrar al búnker. Una vez dentro, empezó a caminar con paso decidido hacia las habitaciones, sin dudar ni pararse a mirar si le seguía. Castiel, por su parte, cada vez dudaba más de Sam, tenía un mal presentimiento pero no sabría decir por qué. Estaba muy claro que estaban yendo a la habitación del Winchester, donde había ocurrido todo días atrás. 

Sam abrió la puerta y le invitó a entrar, dejando que pasase delante de él. Se relamió los labios: había caído en su trampa. Castiel sintió la risa grave de Sam y se giró, observando con horror como una cerilla encendida tocaba el suelo lleno de fuego sagrado que formaba un círculo perfecto rodeando al ángel.

-¿SAM?- exclamó.

-Lo siento Cas, necesito aclarar un par de cosas contigo y no puedo permitir que Dean se meta en medio. La habitación está insonorizada, por lo que puedes gritar lo que quieras, que no servirá.

-Sam... Dean se dará cuenta de que falto, no quieres hacer esto. Hablaré de lo que sea, te está cegando el ansia por la gracia, ha actuado muy fuerte en tu organismo, como cuando bebías sangre de demonio.

-No, mi ángel. Te fuiste durante días, mi hermano creerá que te volviste a ir y se enfadará tanto que no te buscará. Vas a darme lo que necesito si quieres salir de aquí, no tienes más opciones.

Sam volvió a reír, se dio la vuelta y, ignorando el grito suplicante de Castiel, salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta y cualquier ocasión de huída. "Es MI ángel, lo siento hermanito, pero no voy a dejar que salgáis juntos sin tener en cuenta mis deseos"- pensó.

Caminó hacia la sala común, donde abrió una cerveza y se sentó con su portátil, dispuesto a averiguar cómo extraer hasta la última gota de la gracia de un ángel.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam cerró con fuerza la tapa de su portátil. Llevaba horas buscando información y no había obtenido nada concluyente. Se pasó las manos por el pelo con desesperación mientras se levantaba a por otra cerveza. "Maldito ángel."- pensó con rabia- "tiene que existir otra manera de conseguir su gracia que no sea haciendo que esté relajado, si no me va a ser imposible". Se mordió el labio pensativo y decidió hacer una pequeña visita a Castiel en su habitación, donde éste seguía atrapado por culpa del fuego sagrado.

De la que iba hacia su destino por el pasillo, oyó a Dean en su habitación, se acercó a la puerta y la golpeó con los nudillos suavemente. No obtuvo respuesta, lo volvió a intentar y tampoco. Sam decidió abrir ligeramente la puerta por si pasaba algo y, para su sorpresa, se encontró a Dean de rodillas al pie de la cama rezando.

-Cas... Por favor Cas, vuelve... No me diste oportunidad de hablar contigo- susurraba Dean mirando al techo.

A Sam se le revolvió algo dentro, "está realmente mal"- pensó con culpabilidad. Estaba claro que no le gustaba ver así a su hermano y que le quería mucho, pero la necesidad de gracia era mucho mayor. "No va a funcionar por las malas, Cas no me dará lo que necesito y Dean está sufriendo, tengo que cambiar de estrategia"- se dijo para sí mismo. Con esa conclusión, Sam se dirigió a su propia habitación, donde el ángel de ojos azules le recibió con una expresión enfadada.

-Sam, sácame de aquí ya- exigió dejando que su cabreo hiciera aflorar sus ojos azules de ángel.

Para sorpresa de Castiel, Sam dejó caer el agua de un jarrón sobre el fuego, apagándolo y cediéndole la libertad al ángel. Cas miró a su alrededor con estupefacción y puso un pie fuera de donde había estado atrapado hasta el momento. Miró con cautela a Sam, preparado para defenderse en caso de un ataque. Por su parte, el pequeño de los Winchester pasó por su lado y se sentó en la cama, enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos. El ángel se relajó, pero mantuvo la distancia.

-Sam... No entiendo nada, primero me tiendes una trampa y ahora me liberas sin previo aviso...

-Cas, lo siento mucho, me cegó la necesidad de tu gracia y la confusión que tengo desde que me besaste- mintió Sam. Era obvio que no le iba a decir que todo esto era para conseguir mas esencia de ángel.

-¿Q-Qué?- murmuró Castiel- te besé porque tú me dijiste que lo hiciera, que así comprobaría que solo siento algo por Dean.

-Aún te queda mucho por aprender de las expresiones humanas- dijo Sam con una sonrisa- pero, mientras, quisiera hablar contigo de mi mal comportamiento.

Le hizo un gesto para que se sentase a su lado, Castiel dudó, pero acabó cediendo al no ver ningún gestó que le inspirase desconfianza en Sam. Cuando se acercó la energía y ambiente de la habitación cambió, el Winchester notó como su cuerpo chillaba por la gracia del ángel y Castiel notó como Sam comenzaba a temblar ligeramente y a sudar. Cas se arrimó un poco más, poniéndole a Sam una mano en el hombro y mirándole fijamente.

El gesto fue inocente, como para darle a entender que le perdonaba, pero Sam no pudo aguantar la cercanía del ángel más tiempo y le besó. Fue un beso dulce e inocente, sin dobles intenciones, solo guiado por un impulso repentino. Castiel se sorprendió pero no se apartó, si no que acarició la cara de Sam y lo intensificó más. "Tengo mi gracia controlada"- dijo para sí- "no volverá a pasar lo de la otra vez."

-Sam...- susurró aún pegado a sus labios.

-Shhh Cas, cállate y disfruta- gimió a modo de respuesta.

Sam notaba que Castiel tenía su gracia bien agarrada y, aunque fuese un acto involuntario y totalmente aleatorio lo de que parte de ella aflorase, captó como se esforzaba por tener control sobre ello. Tenía que encontrar la manera de que el ángel se descontrolase, por lo que decidió llevar el beso un paso mas allá.

Se apoyó contra Cas, haciendo que éste cayese de espaldas en la cama y él quedase justo encima. Le pasó la mano por el pelo mientras su lengua se abría paso, juguetona, en la boca del ángel. La temperatura de la habitación subió unos cuantos grados cuando se separó y le empezó a mordisquear la clavícula. Castiel abrió mucho los ojos y, acto seguido, los cerró entregándose por completo a las caricias y mordiscos del menor de los Winchester.

Sam se tomó eso como una invitación a seguir, por lo que le quitó con delicadeza la gabardina y empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Cas. Se quitó su propia camiseta, dejando que el ángel gozase de las vistas de sus preciosos y bien marcados abdominales, incluso de su V, el camino a la gloria por el que tenía pensado que Cas hiciera rodar su lengua. Arrancó un gemido de la garganta de Castiel al arañarle suavemente su pecho, cosa que endureció su erección. Estaba cada vez mas claro que se sentía enormemente atraído por el ángel, independientemente de la necesidad de su gracia que tenía.

Por otra parte, Castiel estaba experimentando el propio infierno en su cuerpo. Su esencia luchaba por liberarse ligeramente, se distraía con las caricias de Sam y eso podría llegar a resultar fatal. A parte de eso, las relaciones ángel-humano estaban muy mal vistas, también estaba Dean y, para terminar, en la vida había estado tan excitado como en ese mismo momento. Tenían que parar, eso estaba claro.

-Sam, Sam para, no puedo hacer esto sin hablar con Dean.

-Joder, Cas...- gimió Sam contra el cuello del ángel- ahora no me mandes parar.

-No podemos, es tu hermano, y yo no quiero hacerle daño tampoco, por favor, para- suplico Cas con los ojos cerrados por el placer.

Sam le miró con lujuria, casi había conseguido su propósito, pero si el plan era no forzar las cosas y obtener su gracia de esa manera, no podía permitirse que Castiel desconfiase o se mostrase distante con él. Ya sabía donde atacar y como conseguir descontrolarle, ahora el asunto era poder lograr mas momentos y oportunidades como aquella. Obedeció, se separó del ángel y se puso la camiseta mientras Cas se abrochaba la camisa.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó.

-Me deje llevar, desde que me besaste no he podido parar de pensar en volver a hacerlo y demostrarte como realmente beso sin que me pillen desprevenido- susurró Sam con voz seductora.

-Yo... Me parece bien... Pero tengo que hablar con Dean, tenemos algo pendiente desde lo del coche.

-Desde luego, él necesita verte ahora, vete a verle, seguro que eso le anima mucho.

-¿No te molestará o te celarás?- pregunto en voz baja Castiel-

-Que bah- rió Sam- yo no estoy enamorado, solo siento mucha atracción hacia ti. No me voy a celar, entiendo que estés confuso y que Dean necesite estar contigo, él te quiere también.

-Vale, Sam, gracias por entenderlo- dijo Castiel sorprendido de la reacción del pequeño de los Winchester.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación de Dean, donde se paró en la puerta antes de entrar. No sabía por qué, pero pegó su oreja a la puerta para curiosear y escuchó unos ruidos como de respiración fuerte y a Dean murmurando su nombre una y otra vez. No entendía que estaba pasando, por lo que entró sin picar y, para su sorpresa, se encontró al mayor de los Winchester tumbado en la cama semi desnudo, con una capa de sudor cubriendo su rostro y con su enorme miembro en la mano, siendo masajeado de arriba abajo con ritmo.

-¡CASTIEL!- chilló Dean tapándose inmediatamente con una sábana.

-Dean... No te escondas- dijo Cas notando como su erección crecía- acaba, por mi no te cortes.

-¿Q-qué?- preguntó Dean muerto de vergüenza.

-Y-yo... Digo que no pares, quiero ver cómo te corres murmurando mi nombre.

Dean le miró dudando, pero finalmente retiró la sábana y continuó, dándose placer a sí mismo bajo la atenta mirada del ángel, que sentía como se ponía mas y mas duro cada vez que de los labios de Dean se escapaba un ligero "Cas...". Supo cuando a Dean le quedaba poco y se acercó, subiéndose a la cama, poniéndose a la altura del miembro, y sacando la lengua para lamérselo. Eso catapultó al mayor de los Winchester y se corrió, llenándole la boca a Castiel de su jugo, quién se lo tragó sin pestañear y se recostó junto a él.

-Vaya Cas... No te imaginaba así- murmuró Dean.

-Shhh, duerme- le contestó.

Así hizo Dean, se apretó contra su ángel y no tardó en quedarse dormido, sintiéndose feliz por primera vez en varios días. "Esto me gusta, Dean me gusta, podría vivir así"- pensó Castiel mientras tanto. Suspiró pensando en Sam, no sabía cómo arreglar eso pero, mientras tanto, seguiría junto a Dean para sentirse completamente feliz.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam le sonrió al ángel. Últimamente conseguía sacarle muchas risas con sus inocentes comentarios. Desde que Castiel vivía con ellos en el búnker, el menor de los Winchester se levantaba mas feliz que de costumbre. Aunque el ángel se pasaba las noches en la habitación de su hermano, Sam prefería ignorarlo y actuar como si nada, como si no supiera lo que ocurría entre esas cuatro paredes sin ser él partícipe de ello. Eso le dolía, se intentaba auto convencer de que era todo su estrategia para lograr mas de la esencia del ángel, pero lo cierto es que esa necesidad había ido desapareciendo con los días, dejando al descubierto unos sentimiento por Castiel que se negaba a aceptar.   
Todo había empezado aquel día en su habitación, cuando le había dejado marchar para hablar con Dean y, a los pocos minutos, había oído a su hermano gemir en la habitación de la que Sam iba a por una cerveza. Una punzada le sacudió el estómago, pero no quiso admitir que eran celos, celos de que Dean pudiese tener al ángel y él no, por muy al límite que hubiese conseguido llevarle minutos atrás.  
Por su parte, Dean era feliz. Su ángel, Castiel, había estado todos estos días con él, dándole todo el cariño que necesitaba y ayudándole a comprender que realmente estaba enamorado de él. Le dio su espacio cuando era reacio a aceptarlo y, cuando lo hizo, le tendió los brazos para mostrarle todo su amor.   
Y Sam lo sabía. Sabía cómo de feliz hacía a su hermano que aquel ángel estuviese revoloteando (y nunca mejor dicho) por el búnker prácticamente las 24 horas del día. Y le daba rabia, vaya que si se la daba, él solo quería un rato íntimo con Castiel, pero Cas parecía haber decidido que eso no volvería a ocurrir porque, exceptuando cuando estaban en la sala principal, procuraba no quedarse a solas con Sam. Sí, eso le frustraba un montón…

-Sam, ¿qué piensas?- le preguntó Cas con la cabeza ladeada sacándole de su ensimismamiento.  
-Solo en lo contento que estoy de que pasemos un rato juntos- contestó el menor de los Winchester tanteando el terreno- me gusta estar contigo, Castiel.

Cas notó un ligero espasmo en su entrepierna al oír la forma juguetona y sensual con la que Sam había pronunciado su nombre. Intentaba no quedarse a solas con él, intentaba serle fiel a Dean, aunque no había hablado de ser novios, prácticamente lo tenía asumido. Sin embargo, no ignoraba los intentos de Sam por acercarse a él, y tampoco podía negar la de veces que se la había cascado pensando en él. Si daba el paso, sabía que Sam no se detendría, pero no quería afrontar las consecuencias de hacerlo. Su mente estaba muy confundida, amaba a Dean y eso lo tenía muy claro, pero cada vez que veía a Sam con unos pantalones de pijama anchos, atados perezosamente a su cadera, sin camiseta y preparando una taza de café por las mañanas, tenía que irse al baño a aliviarse antes de que cualquiera de los dos hermanos notase la enorme erección que se le formaba.  
No era solo placer y deseo carnal, no, había un profundo sentimiento entre Sam y él, pero tenía miedo de que su esencia fuese liberada como aquella vez, tenía miedo de convertir a Sam en un adicto a la gracia angelical como lo había sido de la sangre de demonio años atrás.   
Tragó saliva y miró fijamente al menor de los Winchester, no podía seguir obviando sus sentimientos, pero la frase que Sam le había dedicado en su habitación aquella vez, no paraba de golpearle donde más dolía… “yo no estoy enamorado, solo siento mucha atracción hacia ti”. Con Dean tenía asegurado que era mutuo, pero con Sam…  
“Ya basta”- pensó con rabia- “si no le pregunto nunca lo sabré.” Respiró hondo, aunque realmente no lo necesitaba al ser un ángel del señor, pero sirvió para tranquilizarle, miró con seriedad a Sam y murmuró:

-Sam…  
-¿Sí?- dijo Sam confundido por el cambio de actitud del ángel.  
-Yo… Le doy muchas vueltas a las cosas, y solo me preguntaba…

Castiel calló, no se atrevía a preguntar por miedo a la respuesta. Pero Sam entendió, sin necesidad de un gesto o palabras, se acercó más a Cas, le rodeo la nuca con su mano, y le besó. Fue un beso suave, tierno, donde le respondió la muda pregunta al ángel sin necesidad de emplear ni un solo sonido. Le acarició la cara con la mano restante y luego le dio un ligero beso en la frente.

-Te quiero, Castiel- dijo mirándole a los ojos- no me importa que ames a Dean también, no me importa volverme un adicto a tu gracia, solo me importa estar contigo.  
-Sam… Yo… Amo a Dean, pero sería de tontos no admitir que a ti también. Siento mucho lo de la gracia, pero estoy dispuesto a que vuelva a ocurrir si puedo seguir besándote para siempre.

Sam cerró los ojos con fuerza, casi llorando, no podía creer que el ángel sintiese lo mismo que él, que acabasen de confesarse su amor. Se acercó a besarle otra vez, pero esta vez con pasión, con mucha más fuerza.   
No pensó en Dean, no pensó en la gracia, no pensó en nada que no fuese saborear los labios de su ángel. Le atrajo más aún con la mano que tenía apoyada en la cabeza de Cas y su lengua jugó contra la boca de Castiel, devorándole y encendiéndolo de una manera prácticamente inimaginable. Se volvió loco, no podía aguantar más, sin detener el beso empezó a tirar de la camisa, rompiendo los botones y dejando al descubierto el fornido pecho del ángel.

-No te quites la corbata- siseó Sam contra sus labios- pienso atarte con ella.

Cas soltó un gruñido, eso le había puesto el doble de caliente de lo que ya estaba. Sam estaba prácticamente encima suya, y levantó las caderas para frotar su erección contra su pierna. Escuchó como el menor de los Winchester cogía aire bruscamente, y lo siguiente que sintió fue una cremallera abrirse y ver el enorme miembro de Sam apuntando amenazadoramente hacia él. No lo dudó, le empujó suavemente para que se tumbase en el sofá, se puso de rodillas y, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, se lo metió entero en la boca, sintiéndolo como iba llenándole, como la punta empezaba a rebosar unas gotitas de líquido preseminal por culpa de la excitación.

-Cas… joder… más, dame más Castiel- gimió Sam a duras penas.

El ángel no necesitó que se lo repitiera y, abriendo aún más la boca, se la metió hasta el fondo, hasta que sintió como apretaba contra el fondo de su garganta. Jugó con la lengua en la punta cada vez que se la sacaba, miró a Sam retorcerse de placer cada vez que soltaba un gemidito al tener esa enorme polla en la boca. Le arañó las caderas, le mordió suavemente los músculos abdominales mientras seguía dándole placer con su mano, notaba que Sam estaba tan cerca del orgasmo….  
Sam reaccionó y le paró, bajo la confusa mirada de Castiel se levantó del sofá y le mandó sentarte. Le miro provocativamente, se pasó la lengua por los labios y se chupó la punta de un dedo dándole a entender que iba a hacer cosas mucho más guarras con su boca. Se mordió el labio, se acerco y empezó a morderle el cuello y darle suaves lamidas.

-Me muero de ganas de sentir su polla dentro de mi. 

Respiró fuerte y le agarró del culo, Castiel hizo el ademán de imitar el gesto, pero Sam le paro las manos haciéndose la interesante. Sin embargo, la mano del hermano ya estaba agarrando su pene y moviéndolo arriba y abajo despacio y con ritmo. Observó como palpitaba e iba creciendo cada vez más, provocando que su polla se pusiera aún más dura si eso era posible.

-Quiero que me la metas ya- susurró el ángel mientras notó como su liquido preseminal manchaba la mano de Sam- no puedo aguantar sin sentirte dentro más tiempo.

Le besó, gimió su nombre, se quitó lo que quedaba de camisa, dejándose la corbata como Sam le había pedido, le acarició con la yema de los dedos los pezones y le dejó observar como se ponían duros. Le hizo a Sam un gesto para que se agache y los chupe, los bese, los lama... Echó cabeza hacia atrás y gimo aún más cuando el Winchester obedeció. Siguió moviendo su mano masajeando la erección de Cas, se arrodilló y se la metió hasta el fondo de la boca mirando fijamente a sus ojos. 

-Quiero que te corras en mi cara y quiero verlo, de eso estoy seguro- dijo Sam.

Incrementó la velocidad dando lamidas rápidas y esporádicas en la punta cada vez mas intensas.

-Por favor, fóllame ya-le suplico Castiel con su enorme polla entrando y desapareciendo en la boca de Sam. 

Sam le mandó levantarse, se deshizo del resto de la ropa de los dos y le da a Castiel la vuelta apoyándole contra el respaldo del sofá. Se mojó muy bien el dedo con líquido preseminal y saliva, y se lo introdució con cuidado por el ano. La reacción de Cas fue instantánea, se puso tenso al principio pero luego se rindió ante la sensación de ardor y placer que sentía. Sam probó con un segundo dedo, que entró sin ningún tipo de problema, y los empezó a mover en círculos, provocando gemidos en el ángel, que no aguantaba más sin tocarse.

-Joderrr- siseo Sam echando la cabeza hacia atrás y observando como Cas empezaba a tocarse al ritmo de los movimientos de sus dedos.

Con cuidado, retiró los dedos y le metió su pene, despacio por si le hace daño, aunque Castiel estaba muy receptivo y entró sin problemas. Se movió suavemente al principio pero, tras un par de cuidadosos movimientos, le embistió salvajemente, mientras el ángel seguía tocándose con una mano. Cas sentí la enorme polla de Sam palpitando dentro de él, se la imaginó expulsando todo el semen y llenándole de él.

-En mi cara, córrete ahí-le suplico entre gemidos y embestidas.

Sam se la sacó y comenzó a hacerse una paja mientras Castiel seguía tocándose y mirando cómo el enorme pene de Sam le apuntaba, se lo imaginó corriéndose y manchándole toda la cara. Ese pensamiento catapultó al ángel, que se corrió gimiendo el nombre del menor de los Winchester. Sam no se hizo esperar, con un par de movimientos más le indicó que estaba a punto. Cas se arrodilló delante del miembro, abrió la boca y sacó la lengua. “Si joder, quiero que se corra en mi lengua y vea como me lo trago.”- pensó más excitado que nunca.  
Lo hace, le agarró fuerte del pelo y notó cómo un líquido caliente inundaba su boca, salpicando sus labios. Cas le miró fijamente y tragó, se limpió los resto con los dedos y se los chupó con sensualidad, mirando provocativamente a Sam. Acabó de saborear lo que queda de su orgasmo bajo su atenta mirada. 

-Al final no me has atado- susurró con repentina timidez.  
-Dame tiempo Castiel, pienso follarte de mil maneras distintas en mil sitios diferentes- susurró Sam con una voz de depredador abosluta.

Sí, Cas había tomado una decisión que no tenía vuelta atrás y sí muchas consecuencias, pero no podía parar de pensar en esa promesa y en lo mucho que le había puesto follarse al hermanito pequeño de Dean.


End file.
